


Black and Deep Desires

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Set in their seventh year the Puppies celebrate Lupercalia.





	Black and Deep Desires

Just as always, the minute he woke up he looked at the calendar, great, well that was just great. It was February the fifteenth, this day was bad enough normally but this year it was going to be even worse and he had thought that last year had been bad.

At some point in his fifth year he’d realized that he was in love with his best friend, one of the oldest cliches in the book. Unwilling to risk his friendship he had said nothing about it. And so this very day two years ago he had hidden in the library all day and desperately tried to ignore the urgings of the wolf.

Of course then in the sixth year Sirius had betrayed him and told Snape how to get past the Willow. In the arguments that had followed they had both blurted out that they loved each other. When he had felt he could once again trust Sirius they had started a relationship.

That was what was making Lupercalia this year so much worse. He was afraid that this year with no real excuse not to, he was going to give into the wolf. And that thought frightened him, he had always, *always* tried to distance himself from the wolf and not give it what it wanted.

It was a Sunday, nothing was going to force him to get out of bed, he could stay here all day he reasoned. But alas that was not to be, as apparently there were three things that could force him out of bed and they were doing so now.  
“Okay, okay, I’m getting up!” He groused, damn Marauders always wanting to plan pranks.

Remus Lupin dragged himself out of bed before getting showered and dressed. He wandered back into the dorm room where Peter was waiting for him.  
“Where are James and Sirius? They dragged me out of bed, they could at least be here.”  
“I, uh, I don’t know.” Remus smiled. Peter was a terrible liar, “okay other than not telling you not to tell me where they’ve gone did they give you any other instructions.”

Peter’s relief was tangible; he hated lying to the others,  
“Yeah, just to keep you busy until they were finished.”  
“Is there any homework that you wanted some help with?”  
“Yeah, I tried to do that essay for Muggle Studies and it is driving me round the bend.”

Remus had to admit that the essay on Macbeth was rather hard. The point of studying the play was to see how Muggles had perceived witches back in Jacobean times, so they had not been expected the essay title they had been set, ‘how successful is Shakespeare in arousing sympathy for Macbeth despite the fact that he is a ‘bloody murderer' and ‘an usurper’?’

Half an hour later the only sound that filled the room was that of quills scratching against parchment. Remus thumbed through the play, stopping suddenly when some of the text sprang out at him, _‘Stars hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires’._ Well, wasn’t that ironic? It was how he felt now, except that his desires were not black in the sense that Macbeth’s had been, his were just Black. His train of thought was broken when Peter asked a question.

The day past swiftly they finished their essay and hung around in the common room laughing and joking. It was nice, he reflected, to spend some time with Peter; he hardly ever got to do that. And contrary to popular belief he found that Peter had a quite sharp wit.

They went down to dinner and James and Sirius were still nowhere in sight. It was only at seven o’clock that James returned to their dorm room. During the time between then and when Remus and Peter had returned from dinner Peter had made the other boy get dressed up.

“Sorry, that we’ve not been around all day, it took a little longer than we expected that it would. Rem, if you’d come this way please.” James led Remus up several flights of stairs and down a long corridor. Motioning for Remus to stay still James walked past the same spot of the corridor three times. The amber headed boy was about to ask what he was doing when a door revealed itself.

Opening the door James ushered Remus inside before closing the door. The sight inside the room was breath taking. The walls were draped in heavy purple velvet and candles were on every available surface. In the center of the room was a huge bed with a picnic basket sitting on it.

The room, while almost perfect, was to Remus’ taste at least, missing one important thing - Sirius. In answer to this flaw he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He leant back against the solid warmth behind him, revealing in the feeling of security that it produced.

“Sorry about not being around today. I missed you.”  
“It’s okay and I missed you too. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

Moving in front of Remus Sirius captured his hands and led the other boy towards the bed. They ate, drank and talked about everything and nothing. While Remus tried desperately to ignore the chorus of _wanttakehave_ that was going on in his head. When they finished their meal Sirius cleaned away and sat against the headboard, pleased when Remus sat between his spread legs and lent against him.

Turning his head, Remus did something he had wanted to do all day - he kissed Sirius. Softly at first, then deeper as Sirius gently teased his lips open with his tongue.  
“This is amazing Siri,” said Remus when they, reluctantly, parted, “thank you.”   
“No Remus, you are.”

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the other’s presence. It was in those moments that Sirius decided that this was truly how he would like to spend the rest of his life.

“Remus?”  
“What is it Paddy?”  
“I’ve loved you for a long time now and I know that, without a doubt, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed Remus’ neck. “And I was wondering if you’d consider letting me be your mate.”

Remus turned in Sirius’ arms and studied the beloved face before leaning in and kissing him slowly and deeply.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
“Yes, I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Trying to convey the depth of the emotion that he felt for the other boy Sirius kissed him. He moaned as Remus slipped his tongue past his parted lips. He slid his tongue along Remus’

Remus ran his hands hesitantly up Sirius chest and un-did the clasp of the robes he was wearing and removed them revealing the tight t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. Their kiss broke for a second as Remus pulled said t-shirt over Sirius’ head before throwing the garment on the floor.

The werewolf’s fingers trailed down Sirius’ chest before coming to rest on the button of his jeans. He looked at him silently asking if he still wanted this to continue. Sirius nodded reassuringly and reached out to undo the dress robes that Peter had dressed him in.

Soon both were out of their clothes and staring appreciatively at the other’s body. Unable to just look anymore Sirius lent forward and dragged his tongue over his soon-to-be mate's nipple. He smiled at the shocked gasp that action provoked.

“Want you Remus.” He reached over and picked up his wand and pointed it at Remus’ fingers and muttered a lubrication charm and then lay down upon his back. Slowly Remus inserted one finger, moving it gently in and out.

When Sirius began to move against his finger he added a second, scissoring them, searching for Sirius’ prostate. A strangled expletive from Sirius let him know that he had found the spot that he had been searching for.

When he felt that Sirius was ready he withdrew his fingers,  
“Let me know if this hurts you.” He said before casting the lubrication charm on his cock. He aligned himself with Sirius’ entrance and gradually pushed in.

It hurt, at first, but there was no way that he was going to tell Remus that. Remus paused when he was fully embedded, giving Sirius the time he needed to adjust to the foreign sensation. Then he started to move. Gentle, even stokes that brushed his prostate.

Balancing on one arm Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Soon both boys began to lose themselves in the sensation. Despite the intense physical pleasure they both knew that they would always remember this because it showed the depth of the love and trust that they had for each other.

Soon Remus’ thrusts became erratic, knowing that he was not going to last much longer he tightened his grip, determined to bring Sirius over the edge with him. Crying Sirius’ name he climaxed, seconds later Sirius froze and came.

He withdrew from his mate’s body and collapsed down onto the bed next to him. Sirius lazily muttered a cleaning charm and Remus put his head on his chest,  
“Love you Siri,”  
“Love you too.”

Remus soon fell asleep and Sirius pulled the coverlet over them. He lay awake, just watching Remus sleep, finally, he murmured,  
“Happy Lupercalia love.” Before he too fell asleep.


End file.
